Лацио
История Первый конфликт между «Ромой» и «Лацио» датируется 1927 годом. Связан он с образованием «Ромы» путем слияния римских клубов «Альба», «Фортитудо» и «Роман». «Лацио» отказался примкнуть к этой компании. «Рома» пошла по правильному пути, выбрав в качестве основных цветов красный и желтый, исторически связанные с городом, а основным символом клуба сделав волчицу, древнюю эмблему Рима. Пусть сегодня классовое деление между фанатами римских клубов не так ощутимо, но раньше социальные противоречия вносили ощутимый вклад в конфронтацию болельщиков: за «Рому» в основном болели эмигранты и рабочий класс, «Лацио», основанный в буржуазном квартале Прати, поддерживало состоятельное коренное население столицы, причем количественное соотношений было не в пользу последних. Чтобы там ни утверждали болельщики обоих клубов, но и эта статистика сегодня значительно изменилась. Согласно последнему социологическому опросу среди жителей Рима наблюдается удивительное фанатское равенство — за «Рому» болеют 55 % населения, «Лацио» же поддерживают 45 %﻿. Первое римское дерби состоялось в сезоне-1929/30 и завершилось минимальной победой «Ромы» - 1:0. Второй матч между этими командами вызвал массовые столкновения болельщиков, причем зачинщиками выступали лациале. С конца 30-х годов футбол в Италии тесно переплетался с политикой. С приходом к власти диктатора Бенито Муссолини две римские команды разошлись по разные стороны баррикад. «Рома» стала символом борьбы с Муссолини, тогда как «Лацио» считался его любимым клубом. С тех пор политическое кредо «Лацио» и «Ромы» остается неизменным: лациале придерживаются ультраправых взглядов, в то время как романисты традиционно левые. 70-е История тифозерии Lazio началась на CURVA SUD в конце 60-хЯ.Дашковская, с молодежными волнениями 68-ого, когда появились группы молодых людей, большинство из которых расположились на трибунах Stadio Olimpico. Появились и первые Ultras, группировки молодежи с различными названиями: Tupamaros, Aquile, Ultras, Vigilantes, NAB, CAST, Marines. Группы эти были слишком разделенные для того, чтобы создать собственную настоящую тифозерию. Только в 1971 начинается история первой истинной ultras-группы столицы достойной этого звания... ими являются молодые люди с Monteverde, которые основывают COMMANDOS MONTEVERDE LAZIO, потом C.M.L.`74 (в честь scudetto того года). 1976 год, группы Sud, еще слишком разделенного, решают собираться под едиными знаменами, таким образом рождается G.A.B.A. (Gruppi Associati Bianco Azzurri), которые в 1977 году превратятся в EAGLES SUPPORTERS, плакат которых накрыл 56 метров; следующие десять лет эти ребята будут управлять Curva Nord и самим Lazio. В 1978 году в первый раз на Curva Sud появляются VIKING, наиболее политизированная и непримиримая группа того периода, символом которой стал шлем и топор викинга. В том же году впервые Eagles перебираются окончательно на Курва Норд, сопровождаемые несколькими мелкими группами. А потом было 28 октября 1979 года, наиболее позорный день итальянского футбола: играли Дерби Столицы, Рома играла дома, 15.000 laziali находились на Curva Nord, когда третья ракета из трех выпущенных семнадцатилетним парнем с Curva Sud, убила VINCENZO PAPARELLI, тридцатитрехлетнего отца семейства, болельщика Lazio. В том же году Eagles Supporters примут решение о переходе на Curva Nord, за ними последует вся тифозерия, кроме Viking, которые перейдут на Curva Nord двумя годами позже . LAZIO1980_campobasso01.jpg|LAZIO1980_campobasso01 LAZIO1980_s01.jpg|LAZIO1980_s01 LAZIO1980_s02.jpg|LAZIO1980_s02 LAZIO1980_s03.jpg|LAZIO1980_s03 LAZIO1980_s04.jpg|LAZIO1980_s04 LAZIO1980_s05.jpg|LAZIO1980_s05 LAZIO1980_s06.jpg|LAZIO1980_s06 LAZIO1980_s07.jpg|LAZIO1980_s07 LAZIO1980_s08.jpg|LAZIO1980_s08 LAZIO1980_s09.jpg|LAZIO1980_s09 LAZIO1980_s10.jpg|LAZIO1980_s10 LAZIO1980_s11.jpg|LAZIO1980_s11 LAZIO1980_s12.jpg|LAZIO1980_s12 LAZIO1980_s13.jpg|LAZIO1980_s13 LAZIO1980_s14.jpg|LAZIO1980_s14 LAZIO1980_s15.jpg|LAZIO1980_s15 LAZIO1980_s16.jpg|LAZIO1980_s16 LAZIO1980_s17.jpg|LAZIO1980_s17 LAZIO1980_s18.jpg|LAZIO1980_s18 LAZIO1980_s19.jpg|LAZIO1980_s19 LAZIO1980_s20.jpg|LAZIO1980_s20 LAZIO1980_s21.jpg|LAZIO1980_s21 LAZIO1980_s22.jpg|LAZIO1980_s22 lazio1980_TERNANA_01.jpg|lazio1980_TERNANA_01 Если 80-е годы были худшими для Lazio, то о Curva Nord этого сказать никак нельзя, которая заставляла подражать и изумляла всю Италию своим теплом, страстью и оригинальностью. Laziali заключили важные отношения с Baresi, Torinisti и Triestini. Если Lazio был перевернут скандалами, отказами и унижениями, то Curva Nord побеждала всегда и везде. 20.000 в Пизе и в Ареццо, 4.000 в Удине, столько же в таких областях как Cava dei Tirreni и Rimini, 80.000 на Lazio-Catania и Lazio-L.R.Vicenza, по 35.000 на двух матчах в Неаполе. Если Lazio и пережил все проблемы, то главная заслуга в этом принадлежит ее неподкупным тифози, спустившимся на площадь на Via Allegri в 1986 году , чтобы противостоять отправлению Lazio в C-1. Irriducibili Время шло, и постепенно лидеры «Орлов» отходили от дел. Те же, что остались, стали отказываться от фашистских настроений в угоду умеренному центризму. Кроме того, в моду среди «Орлов» вошел семейный фанатизм, с привлечением на стадион жен и детей. Естественно, многим радикальным саппортерам «Лацио» не нравилась складывающаяся ситуация. В 1987 году, недовольные привлекли на свою сторону неонацистов и скнихэдов, и образовали фирму Irriducibili («Несгибаемые») во главе с Антонио Гринта. Впервые баннер появился на матче Лацио - Падова. На первом этапе своего развития группировка имела ряд характерных особенностей: она насчитывала очень мало членов и всем им было довольно много лет. Многие люди, которые в прежние годы принесли большую пользу фанатскому движению, были приглашены в новое объединение. Название для группировки было выбрано оригинальное. «Ирридучибили» означает нежелание мириться со всем, что окружает «Лацио», в частности с пресловутым частным телеканалом и с «Лацио Клабс». «Ирридучибили» хотели восстановить дух ультрас, поддерживать клуб без каких-то ограничений и морализма. Они хотели изменить унылую атмосферу «Курва Норд», которая, по мнению многих, воцарилась из-за группировки «Иглз», разделившей «Курву» на сыновей и пасынков. «Ирридучибили» не случайно стали добираться на выездные матчи поездом. Таким образом они противопоставляют себя членам «Иглз», использующим для этой цели автобус. Кроме того, первыми к группировке присоединились молодые фанаты, до того выезжавшие на матчи именно поездом. Многие из этих парней прочно закрепились в группировке, бросив вызов всем тем, кто считал их «отверженными» в «Курве». Итак, была предпринята попытка создать новую группировку, которая опиралась бы на идеи 70-х годов и членами которой стали бы как фанаты с опытом, так и молодежь. Последние поначалу присоединялись к «Ирридучибили» в основном из любопытства, но затем стали ее активными членами. Знаменитого «Мистера Энриха» в начале не было. Наш талисман, мужчина в котелке, набивающий мяч, который является персонажем английской комедии, появится в скором времени на плакате. На первых порах не все шло гладко, и, оглядываясь назад, можно с уверенностью сказать, что лишь немногие понимали, зачем была создана новая группировка. Вскоре, однако, ситуация начала меняться, и «Ирридучибили» стали тем, чем они должны были стать. Пришло время выходить на арену с несколькими флагами в клеточку и словом "Irriducibili" на них. Возможно, все это не выглядело очень впечатляюще, но по тем временам этого было более чем достаточно. Мы заявили о себе во весь голос. «Что «Ирридучибили» собираются сделать сегодня?» — вопрос, который болельщики задавали себе каждое воскресенье. Это говорило о том, что люди привыкали к нам и были нам рады. Нашим главным козырем была оригинальность. Стараясь быть максимально оригинальными, мы иногда переходили границу. Один раз, например, мы приготовили разноцветные флаги (некоторые из них были флуоресцентными) вместо традиционных бело-голубых, чтобы привлечь к себе больше внимания. Мы осознали свою ошибку и больше такого не повторяли. Следует отметить, что ширина баннера «Ирридучибили» составляет лишь 10 метров, в отличие от очень широких баннеров, используемых всеми остальными группировками, независимо от величины. У нас нет разделения на более мелкие группы, нет других групп, которые нам подчиняются. «Ирридучибили» — уникальная группировка, объединяющая в своем составе всех, кто собирается у «муретто чентрале». Это, кстати, еще одно обстоятельство, отличающее нас от «Иглз»! А теперь несколько слов о выездных матчах «Лацио». 5 декабря 1987 года. Большая часть болельщиков едет вместе с «Иглз» на автобусах. «Ирридучибили» тем временем садятся в поезд. На вокзале Генуи около 800 болельщиков «Лацио» сходят с поезда. Именно «Ирридучибили» возглавляют колонну на пути к стадиону – совершенно новый способ представления себя болельщикам соперников, когда фаны «Лацио» подходят к стадиону единым строем. В начале следующего года мы выезжаем в Брешию. Вновь садимся в поезд, тогда как другие добираются на автобусах. Это станет традицией в среде болельщиков «Лацио». Все знают теперь, что в независимости от того, где играет клуб, туда приедет белый поезд с «Мистером Энрихом» впереди. Первая встреча второго круга «Серии А»: «Лацио» играет на выезде с «Самбенедеттезе». Все, как обычно: поезд прибывает на станцию, болельщики выстраиваются в колонну. Впереди – баннер «Ирридучибили», чего ранее никогда не наблюдалось. Весь день отмечен стычками между ультрас «Лацио», фанами «Самбенедеттезе» и полицией. Эти события широко освещаются прессой. Газета «Ла Репубблика» также опубликует фотографию колонны «Ирридучибили», сделанную в тот день, фотографию, которая стала символом тех лет, и которую можно теперь видеть на стене штаб-квартиры «Ирридучибили» на улице Босси. Другие газеты, однако, еще раньше, нежели «Ла Реппублика», начали кампанию по дискредитации «Ирридучибили», делая из нас монстров, которые стремятся опрокинуть все с ног на голову, называя нас новыми варварами, «сорвавшимися с цепи псами» и так далее. На нас набросились даже местные телеканалы, противопоставляя нам «Иглз». Наш ответ не заставил себя долго ждать. «Лацио» — «Мессина». В начале матча мы вывешиваем баннер «МЫ — НЕ СОБАКИ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО У НАС НЕТ ХОЗЯЕВ. МЫ — НЕ СПУЩЕННЫЕ С ЦЕПИ ПСЫ, «ИРРИДУЧИБИЛИ» ОБЪЕДИНЯЕТ НАС» — заявление, на которое нашим обидчикам нечего возразить. «Болонья» — «Лацио». В субботу мы выезжаем с вокзала «Стационе Термини», ставшего официальным местом встречи для отправления на выездные матчи «Лацио». Нас довольно много и по приезде мы возглавляем, как обычно, колонну болельщиков на пути к стадиону. Предстоит еще один напряженный день. Наши действия во время домашних и выездных матчей подробно обсуждаются заранее на собраниях, проходящих, в основном, в одном из игровых заведений в квартале Монтеверде. Именно во время одного из таких собраний появляется первый шарф: сделанный из шерсти, «популярной» модели, с нашитой на краю эмблемой, он заимствован у англичан. Это совершенно новый символ, который изменит традиции ультрас (и не только традиции болельщиков «Лацио») на последующие годы. Драки с членами «Иглз» происходят часто. Причина – разные взгляды на то, как нужно болеть за команду. Обстановка становится более напряженной, когда кто-то из «Иглз» вливается в наши ряды. «Лацио» — «Барлетта». Вывешиваем баннер в привычном месте, обмениваемся враждебными взглядами с фанами из «Иглз». Вспыхивает потасовка, несколько человек получает травмы, но ничего действительно серьезного не случается, да и полиция быстро вмешивается в ход событий. Настоящее зрелище перед всеми болельщиками, присутствующими на стадионе, хотя, честно говоря, нам это совершенно безразлично! Тогда бойцы Eagles, хоть и постаревшие, но закаленные в великих битвах прошлого, побили дерзких новичков. «Несгибаемые» стали действовать из-под полы. Им разрешили занять место на краю Курвы Норд, и первым делом они прогнали с Северной трибуны всех, кто не соответствовал их взгляду на окружающий мир – в частности, длинноволосых фанатов «Лацио». Появились баннеры с надписью «Дуче» - как память о Бенито Муссолини. Кельтские кресты стали появляться на трибуне так же часто, как эмблемы «Лацио». Как и прежде на нас набрасываются газетчики и телевизионщики, и, как всегда, мы едины. 100 человек – на домашних матчах, 90 – на гостевых – вот в чем наша сила! Благодаря этому мы всегда будем сильны, особенно в критические моменты. «Катанцаро» — «Лацио». Монелли сравнивает счет на 92 минуте, матч заканчивается и мы приветствуем игроков с помощью нашего баннера. Фашетти, тренер «Лацио», поет нам дифирамбы и благодарит нас публично … человек из «другого времени». Матч «Лацио» — «Парма» — наш звездный час. Впервые во главе всей «Курвы Норд» мы готовим стадион для поддержки команды во время игры. Затем мы едем в Парму, где в конце матча выбегаем на поле. И наконец, когда «Таранто» играет с «Лацио» на «Стадио Олимпико», мы отмечаем переход нашего клуба в «Серию А» на все еще строящейся арене. Празднование победы на стадионе сменяется освежающим купанием в римских фонтанах, после чего мы идем по городу колонной. Власти, однако, этого не одобряют, и полиция нас разгоняет. Но ради «Лацио» мы вынесем любое испытание. Летом перед началом следующего сезона увольняют Фашетти. Мы не согласны с таким поворотом событий и выражаем свое негодование действиями президента Каллери как во время предсезонной подготовки в Серрамаццони, так и во время первой стадии чемпионата. В течение этого периода всего за несколько дней многие из нас попадают на карандаш полиции: это происходит в Милане и Неаполе, откуда нас высылают, не давая возможности присутствовать на матчах, а также во время встречи «Италия» – «Голландия», когда полиция позволяет нам выйти со стадиона только вслед за голландскими фанами, и это на «Стадио Олимпико»! Имеет ли к этому отношение Каллери? Кто знает… Тем временем происходят и приятные события: мы приносим на матч «Лацио» — «Верона» барабаны, которые, однако, долго не продержатся. На встрече «Лацио» — «Асколи» впервые появляется «Мистер Энрих» — журнал для болельщиков, который распространяется бесплатно и вскоре становится трибуной для всей «Курва Норд». Молодой Ди Канио 15 января во время дерби мы принимаем решение выступить единым фронтом с «Иглз», расположившись в нижней зоне «Курвы Норд». Мы распределяем функции: «Иглз» заводит стадион в начале матче, мы – во второй половине. Готовим 8 больших баннеров с символами «S.S. Lazio» и столько же баннеров с изображением памятников Рима. К сожалению, полиция все портит, по какой-то причине создавая нам препятствия и конфискуя большую часть приготовленных транспарантов. Лишь с большим трудом нам удается пронести на стадион несколько баннеров. Ди Канио забивает победный мяч. Обещания, данные президентом Каллери во время межсезонья, не выполняются, и к дерби команда подходит, плетясь в хвосте. Для поддержки клуба в этот раз мы готовим несколько баннеров с написанными на них строчками из стихотворений Трилусса, в одном из которых говорится: «Ирридучибили – это поэзия». Наш следующий соперник в борьбе за право остаться в «Серии А» — «Ювентус», с которым «Лацио» играет на выезде. Каллери предлагает болельщикам бесплатную поездку в Турин на автобусах, но мы отвергаем его предложение, и оказываемся единственными, кто заплатил за то, чтобы добраться до места встречи! «Лацио» удается избежать понижения в классе, благодаря ничейной игре с «Асколи». Сезон 1989/90 «Стадио Олимпико» готовится к приему матчей чемпионата мира, и «Лацио» придется весь сезон играть на «Стадио Фламинио». Мы вывешиваем баннер, выражающий наш протест против траты денег на «Стадио Олимпико», но это не единственный «подарок» от Монтецемоло и К, который мы получаем. Вскоре некоторым из нас приходит официальное уведомление, которым ограничивается свобода наших действий и дается право полиции удалять с любого спортивного соревнования всех, кого они считают опасными для общественного спокойствия и порядка. Трибуна на «Стадио Фламинио», где мы собирались на протяжении всего сезона, становится свидетелем единства группировки. Тем временем появляются шерстяные шляпы. Как обычно, многие ультрас-группировки нас копируют. Матч «Лацио» — «Аталанта» предшествует первому дерби сезона. Полиция вторгается на трибуну, и ниже того места, где находимся мы, начинается серьезная потасовка. То же самое произойдет и во время повторного дерби. Атмосфера матча между «Ромой» и «Лацио», когда нас загоняют в небольшое пространство на трибуне, особенная: мы вывешиваем баннер, на котором написано «БОГ, ХРАНИ УЛЬТРАС». Во время ответного дерби наша подготовка особенно впечатляет: мы раздаем всем болельщикам кусочки картона, образующие большой флаг, сверху которого развиваются одиннадцать меньших флагов с цифрами, а также баннер со словами «ОДИННАДЦАТЬ НОМЕРОВ – ОДИННАДЦАТЬ ЗНАМЕН». В Лечче вновь происходят столкновения с «Иглз». В результате шести членам «Ирридучибили» и «Иглз» запрещается посещать футбольные матчи. Некоторые фаны ранены. На следующий год, наконец, заканчивается ссылка на «Стадио Фламинио» и мы возвращаемся на овеянный славой и изменившийся до неузнаваемости «Стадио Олимпико». Все отмечают молчание «Курвы Норд». Вывешен лишь один баннер, на котором написано: «12 ИГРОКОВ НА ПОЛЕ? ТОЛЬКО КОГДА МЫ ТОГО ХОТИМ!», и стоят подписи «Иглз» и «Ирридучибили». «Лацио» продолжает сезон без нашей поддержки. Между фанатами двух группировок и остальными болельщиками «Лацио», которые хотят продолжать поддерживать клуб, проходят дискуссии. «Лацио» тяжело даются игры, газеты обвиняют нас в отсутствии преданности команде. Невероятно! Наш следующий шаг направлен на то, чтобы показать всему стадиону, что «Ирридучибили», прежде всего, со всеми хотят находиться в дружественных отношениях. Это уже касается не только «Лацио». Мы хотим доказать, что болеть за команду – это не обязанность, не работа, что существуют и другие ценности, намного важнее любых футбольных дел. Тем не менее, мы решаем ограничить наш протест лишь первыми 45 минутами матчей в течение всего сезона. Так не поступала доселе ни одна ультрас-группировка. Мы также не украшаем стадион перед дерби, вывешивая вместо этого баннер, с помощью которого выражается наша главная идея: «ИГРА УКРАШАЕТ БОЛЕЛЬЩИКОВ. СОЛИДАРНОСТЬ ДЕЛАЕТ БОЛЕЛЬЩИКОВ СИЛЬНЫМИ». Такое не забывается.http://www.ultrasnews.com/archives/1302 К 1992 году, «Несгибаемые» окончательно захватили власть на Курве Норд. Однако, их откровенно фашистские идеи и некоторые поступки (они, например, третировали игрока своего клуба Ливерани, скандируя «Негр! Негр!»), не находят отклик в сердцах других лациале, тех, кто не хочет, чтобы их клуб всегда ассоциировался с именем Муссолини и фашизмом. Многим не нравится и то, что Irriducibili решили отказаться от красочного итальянского типа боления, перейдя на английскую схему. В девяностые годы, когда итальянская полиция, засучив рукава, начала борьбу с фанатским хулиганством, битвы перекочевали со стадионов на улицы. Обычная тактика «несгибаемых» - быстрая атака превосходящими силами мобов «Ромы». Это может случиться везде: в автобусах и летних кафе, на узких улочках Рима и на подходе к «Стадио Олимпико». Лациале первыми применили совершенно новую для Италии практику - элемент провокации. Этим занимаются члены фирмы, которые зовутся «i Cani Sciolti» («бешеные псы»). Они малочисленны, но их деятельность для хуллз-группировки трудно переоценить. Оскорбительными кричалками, развязным поведением и рукоприкладством они доводят членов противоположенного лагеря до белого каления, заставляя вражескую фирму напасть первой. Едва «бешеных псов» атакуют, из укрытия тут же выскакивает основной хардкор «несгибаемых» и бросается в бой. Сезон 1995/96 LAZIO1995roma01.jpg|LAZIO1995roma01 LAZIO1995roma02.jpg|LAZIO1995roma02 LAZIO1995roma03.jpg|LAZIO1995roma03 После успешных акций протеста против продажи Беппе Синьори, чемпионат начинается нашим взрывом! В этом сезоне мы уже считаемся (не сказать, конечно, что нас интересует чье-то мнение) самой успешной фанатской группировкой в Италии, которая может подготовить стадион к матчу так, как раньше не мог сделать никто. Так, например, перед матчем между «Лацио и «Ювентусом» мы раздаем сотни бело-голубых перчаток, матч «Лацио» — «Милан» знаменит «АВЕ, ЛАЦИО»; во время первого дерби на стадионе развевается огромный флаг, на ответном дерби мы тоже устраиваем грандиозное шоу, которое показывает, что единственное, что нас ограничивает – это пространство. «Лацио» завершает сезон, попав в зону Кубка УЕФА, благодаря великолепно проведенному финишному отрезку. Земана окончательно утверждают на должности тренера. В следующем сезоне команду покидают Бокшич, Винтер и Ди Маттео. На их место приходят Недвед, Протти и Окон. Синьори становится капитаном. После серии поражений, закончившейся акцией протеста в Реджио Емилия, увольняют Земана. Его заменяет Дзофф, благодаря которому «Лацио» снова попадает в Кубок УЕФА. Мы не обходим вниманием важные события предыдущего сезона: отмечаем сотый мяч, забитый Беппе Синьори, принеся на стадион сто больших фотографий нашего капитана. На первом дерби сезона игроков «Лацио» приветствует огромный, ревущий «Мистер Энрих» и гигантский баннер “S.S. LAZIO” со множеством светло-голубых воздушных шаров вокруг. Во время ответного дерби мы никак не показываем, что возмущены постоянными гонениями на ультрас. Мы только вывешиваем баннер «МЫ – ДРУГИЕ»! 14 ноября 1996 года в Наполи перед матчем на Кубок Италии полиция устраивает на нас облаву, будто мы отъявленные преступники. Некоторых из нас определяют как неблагонадежных и забирают в полицейский участок, где держат в течение всего матча. Летом происходит эпопея с Рональдо. Следует также отметить потепление отношений между президентом «Лацио» и «Ирридучибили». Cезон 1997/98 В сезоне 1997/98 в команду возвращается Бокшич и приходят Панкаро, Югович и Манчини. Краньотти случайно встречает на побережье нескольких парней из нашей группировки и приглашает их на свою яхту. Исполняется 10 лет со дня создания Ирридучибили», и это событие отмечается с размахом. Команда успешно выступает на всех фронтах. Например, громит на выезде «Виторию Гимараеш». Но наиболее важным событием становится унижение «Курвы Суд». «Лацио» в этом сезоне выигрывает все четыре дерби, чего ранее никогда не происходило, и, несомненно, является рекордом для подобных встреч. «Курва Норд» не уступает клубу и четыре раза великолепно украшает стадион к матчам. Сначала мы делаем огромного Имперского Орла и готовим баннер со словами «НЕ БОЯТЬСЯ, ВЕРИТЬ, ИМЕТЬ МУЖЕСТВО БЫТЬ». Затем – символ S. S. Lazio и баннер «УЛЬТРАС НАВСЕГДА»; потом – футбольный мяч, закрывающий всю трибуну. И, наконец, баннер «МЫ ОСТАЕМСЯ СИЛЬНЫМИ, НЕСМОТРЯ НА РАВНОДУШИЕ» в знак протеста против запрета фанатам присутствовать на стадионе, что становится постоянной проблемой. В Неаполе, как обычно, вновь происходят стычки с полицией. Вдобавок к тому, что полицейские неоднократно, без каких-либо на то оснований, набрасываются на нас на самом стадионе, еще и задерживается направляющийся в Рим поезд и фанатов жестоко избивают (даже самых юных). Действия полиции приказано расследовать, но, естественно, никто этим заниматься не собирается, и очень скоро все сойдет на нет. Бессмысленно ждать правосудия от тех, кто умеет только выносить приговоры! На матче «Лацио» — «Ювентус» на трибуне появляется огромная корона, приветствующая «Ее Величество S. S. Lazio». «Ювентус» терпит поражение, и мы готовимся к финалу Кубка Италии против «Милана». На «Сан Сиро» — проигрыш со счетом 0 — 1 из-за мяча, забитого в самом конце встречи. На трибуне опять драка с полицией. Две недели спустя ответный матч на «Стадио Олимпико». «Курва Норд» приветствует своих гладиаторов баннером «ЛАЦИО – НАША РОДИНА», вокруг которого фанаты держат сотни зеленых, белых и красных кусочков картона. После того, как нам удается сравнять счет и забить гол в самом конце матча, «Лацио» во второй раз в своей истории завоевывает Кубок Италии. В Париже в финале Кубка УЕФА болельщики «Лацио» показывают себя с самой лучшей стороны и выигрывают приз фэйер-плей УЕФА благодаря примерному поведению на трибунах, а также дружеским отношениям с болельщиками «Интера». Синьори уходит из «Лацио». Делегация от «Ирридучибили» едет в Марасси, чтобы присутствовать на дебютном матче Синьори за «Сампдорию». Они привозят с собой старый баннер, на котором бывший игрок «Лацио» изображен с короной на голове. Летом 1998 года в команду приходят Салас, Виери, Консейсао и Михайлович. В августе мы становимся обладателями Суперкубка Италии, победив на выезде «Юве». Трибуну на том матче украшает множество бело-голубых флагов, создавая поистине фантастическую картину. Многие игроки римского клуба получают травмы (среди них Неста и Виери). Тем не менее «Лацио» выступает более чем достойно. Нас выбивают из розыгрыша Кубка Италии, благодаря голу, забитому арбитром матча, но мы выигрываем Кубок Обладателей Кубков и у нас фактически крадут Скудетто. Группировка, кажется, заряжается новой энергией после каждого успешного представления. Во время первого дерби сезона мы вывешиваем баннер «У НАС ПОКЕР», а затем украшаем стадион, чтобы почтить память жертв португальской трагедии. На ответном дерби игроков приветствует огромный замок и баннер «ЗАЩИТИТЬ КОРОЛЕВСТВО, ЗАВОЕВАТЬ ИМПЕРИЮ». На поединке «Лацио» — «Ювентус» трибуна превращается в огромное слово “LAZIO” на белом фоне, созданном с помощью белых рубашек болельщиков. И, наконец, на стадионе «Вилла Парк» фанаты создают своими телами огромный флаг! Сезон 1999/2000 Начало сезона 1999/2000 ознаменовано уходом из команды жадного до денег Виери, одного из многих ничтожеств, которые есть в футболе. Сезон насыщен событиями. В Монте-Карло на матче за Суперкубок УЕФА мы вывешиваем баннер, предназначенный для того, чтобы напомнить Президенту нашего клуба, что «Лацио» — … это МЫ! «Иррридучибили» начинает выяснять отношения с агентством «Франкороссо», обладающим монопольным правом на распределение билетов на выездные матчи в Европе. Апогей противостояния наступает на презентации команды во время матча с «Ривер Плейт» («МЫ НЕ ПОМИДОРЫ»). «Ирридучибили» и клуб «Лацио» едины в своем стремлении получить право поддерживать команду в любом месте! Компромисс, наконец, найден на «встрече в верхах». Тем временем руководство «Лацио» назначает Джиджи Мартини для работы с ультрас. На матче «Лацио» — «Торино» мы не произносим свои речёвки в течение пятнадцати минут. Перед встречей «Лацио» — «Удинезе», однако, проблема разрешена и поклонники «Лацио» теперь могут свободно выбирать, как им лучше всего добираться вместе с командой в европейские страны. «Лацио» — «Лечче». Баннеры «ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНЫЙ ПРЕЗИДЕНТ, НЕСРАВНЕННЫЕ БОЛЕЛЬЩИКИ, НЕПОБЕДИМАЯ КОМАНДА. S. S. LAZIO, БУДУЩЕЕ ПРИНАДЛЕЖИТ ТЕБЕ!» — доказательство того, что все трения с руководством клуба (но отнюдь не с Президентом, с которым мы всегда ладили) остались в прошлом. Во время первого дерби на трибунах появляется Цифра 100, а на ответном дерби болельщики вновь держат в руках зеленые, белые и красные кусочки картона, заявляя таким образом, что именно «Лацио» является гордостью Италии! И вот настает долгожданный день – 9 января 2000 года. Позади дни и ночи подготовки к этому событию. Все Рождественские каникулы мы делаем огромные баннеры, которые собираемся вывесить во время матча. Это настоящий музей «Стадио Олимпико», в котором можно найти изображения Биджарелли, Пиолы, Маэстрелли, Кинальи, Фашетти, Синьори и других людей, вписавших свои имена в историю великого «Лацио». LAZIO2000roma 01.jpg Lazio2000ROMA.jpg Чемпионат продолжается. Баннер в память Аркана, убитого в Югославии, друга нашего Михайловича, вызывает бурную полемику в средствах массовой информации и в политических кругах. Все в один голос заявляют, что баннер символизирует поддержку сербского командира, участвовавшего в многочисленных конфликтах, происходивших в тех краях. Но ведь это совсем не так! В результате – парламентские слушания, обвинения в адрес ультрас со стороны членов правительства, огромное количество полицейских и карабинеров на стадионе, которые занимают даже места болельщиков с сезонными абонементами. Ситуация накаляется с каждым днем, и, в конце концов, взрывается по окончании матча «Лацио» — «Удинезе». После того, как фанаты бросают несколько пустых пластиковых бутылок, карабинеры набрасываются на уходящих со стадиона болельщиков, избивая всех, кто попадается им под руку, включая пожилых людей и детей. Многих болельщиков с места событий увозит скорая помощь. Члены «Ирридучибили» остаются на месте, где пролилась кровь, ожидая приезда журналистов. Полицейские в это время угрожают забрать парней в полицейский участок. Журналисты слушают рассказы очевидцев происшествия, но в опубликованных позже статьях все равно выражается традиционная точка зрения: полицейские – хорошие, ультрас – плохие! Полицейские и карабинеры исчезают с трибун «Олимпико», что свидетельствует об угрызениях совести. Едем в Фиренце, чтобы присутствовать на очень важном матче чемпионата. Когда мы колонной направляемся к стадиону, в наш адрес звучат оскорбления и угрозы. При входе на стадион происходят столкновения, несколько человек ранены. Встреча заканчивается вничью 3 – 3. По пути в Рим на вокзале Фиренце полиция совершенно беспричинно набрасывается на нас, есть еще несколько раненых. В газетах опять появляются статьи с обвинениями в отношении болельщиков, что нас уже давно не удивляет. В конце чемпионата, похоже, вырисовывается та же позорная картина, что и в предыдущем сезоне. Гол, забитый «Пармой» совершенно правильно, отменяется судьей, и перед последним матчем у «Юве» перед нами сохраняется преимущество в два очка. Для многих болельщиков «Лацио» это последняя капля. В следующий четверг сотни поклонников римского клуба собираются возле штаб-квартиры Федерации футбола Италии, чтобы выразить свой гнев. На баннере – слова: «ЗОЛОТОЙ МАТЧ ИЛИ ВОЙНА!» Несколько брошенных яиц становятся для полиции сигналом к действию, и блюстители порядка в своем духе принимаются избивать невинных людей. Среди пострадавших есть и журналист. Уличное движение заблокировано, мусорные корзины сожжены, полицейские запускают на уровне человеческого роста газовые заряды, один из которых попадает в нашего ветерана. Три часа спустя порядок восстановлен, но мы ясно дали понять: «Даже не пытайтесь». Краньотти открыто поддерживает болельщиков и осуждает действия полиции. В течение двух дней в вечерних новостях канала TG5 освещается протест «Ирридучибили». Мы отказываемся от нашего первоначального плана помешать проведению велогонки «Джиро Д’Италия», и протест приобретает более мирный характер. Мы просто вывешиваем баннер, который видят все. В день матча «Лацио» — «Реджина» «Ирридучибили» устраивают похоронную процессию, провожая футбол в последний путь. Проливной дождь в Перуджии превращает поле в болото, но, в конце концов, нам улыбается удача, и мы начинаем бурно отмечать победу уже за 50 минут до окончания матча. Футбол умер, но мы оказались намного сильнее и преодолели все препятствия на нашем пути к триумфу!http://www.ultrasnews.com/archives/1302 2000-е lazio11.jpg|lazio11 lazio12.jpg|lazio12 lazio13.jpg|lazio13 lazio14.jpg|lazio14 LAZIO2002roma01.jpg|LAZIO2002roma01 LAZIO2002roma02.jpg|LAZIO2002roma02 LAZIO2004brescia.jpg|LAZIO2004brescia lazio2004LIVORNO01.jpg|lazio2004LIVORNO01 lazio2004LIVORNO02.jpg|lazio2004LIVORNO02 lazio2004LIVORNO03.jpg|lazio2004LIVORNO03 lazio2004LIVORNO04.jpg|lazio2004LIVORNO04 lazio2004LIVORNO05.jpg|lazio2004LIVORNO05 lazio2004LIVORNO06.jpg|lazio2004LIVORNO06 lazio2004MILAN.jpg|lazio2004MILAN LAZIO2004partizan01.jpg|LAZIO2004partizan01 LAZIO2004partizan02.jpg|LAZIO2004partizan02 LAZIO2004partizan03.jpg|LAZIO2004partizan03 LAZIO2004partizan04.jpg|LAZIO2004partizan04 LAZIO2004partizan05.jpg|LAZIO2004partizan05 LAZIO2004roma.jpg|LAZIO2004roma LAZIO2005atalanta01.jpg|LAZIO2005atalanta01 LAZIO2005juventus01.jpg|LAZIO2005juventus01 lazio2005REGGINA02.jpg|lazio2005REGGINA02 lazio2005REGGINA03.jpg|lazio2005REGGINA03 lazio2005REGGINA04.jpg|lazio2005REGGINA04 LAZIO2006_dicanio.jpg|LAZIO2006_dicanio LAZIO2006_dicanio01.jpg|LAZIO2006_dicanio01 LAZIO2006_dicanio02.jpg|LAZIO2006_dicanio02 LAZIO2006_dicanio03.jpg|LAZIO2006_dicanio03 LAZIO2006_lotito.jpg|LAZIO2006_lotito lazio2006ASCOLI_01.jpg|lazio2006ASCOLI_01 lazio2006ASCOLI_02.jpg|lazio2006ASCOLI_02 lazio2006ASCOLI_03.jpg|lazio2006ASCOLI_03 lazio2006ASCOLI_04.jpg|lazio2006ASCOLI_04 lazio2006ASCOLI_05.jpg|lazio2006ASCOLI_05 lazio2006ASCOLI_06.jpg|lazio2006ASCOLI_06 lazio2006ASCOLI_07.jpg|lazio2006ASCOLI_07 lazio2006ASCOLI_08.jpg|lazio2006ASCOLI_08 LAZIO2006ascoli01.jpg|LAZIO2006ascoli01 LAZIO2006ascoli02.jpg|LAZIO2006ascoli02 LAZIO2006ascoli03.jpg|LAZIO2006ascoli03 LAZIO2006ascoli04.jpg|LAZIO2006ascoli04 LAZIO2006ascoli05.jpg|LAZIO2006ascoli05 lazio2006FIORENTINA_01.jpg|lazio2006FIORENTINA_01 lazio2006FIORENTINA_02.jpg|lazio2006FIORENTINA_02 lazio2006FIORENTINA_03.jpg|lazio2006FIORENTINA_03 lazio2006INTER01.jpg|lazio2006INTER01 lazio2006INTER02.jpg|lazio2006INTER02 lazio2006LIVORNO_01.jpg|lazio2006LIVORNO_01 lazio2006LIVORNO_02.jpg|lazio2006LIVORNO_02 lazio2006MESSINA01.jpg|lazio2006MESSINA01 lazio2006MILAN_01.jpg|lazio2006MILAN_01 lazio2006MILAN_02.jpg|lazio2006MILAN_02 lazio2006PARMA01.jpg|lazio2006PARMA01 lazio2006PARMA02.jpg|lazio2006PARMA02 LAZIO2006reggina01.jpg|LAZIO2006reggina01 LAZIO2006roma01.jpg|LAZIO2006roma01 LAZIO2006roma02.jpg|LAZIO2006roma02 LAZIO2006roma03.jpg|LAZIO2006roma03 LAZIO2006roma04.jpg|LAZIO2006roma04 LAZIO2006roma05.jpg|LAZIO2006roma05 LAZIO2006roma06.jpg|LAZIO2006roma06 LAZIO2006roma07.jpg|LAZIO2006roma07 LAZIO2006roma08.jpg|LAZIO2006roma08 LAZIO2006roma09.jpg|LAZIO2006roma09 LAZIO2006roma10.jpg|LAZIO2006roma10 LAZIO2006roma11.jpg|LAZIO2006roma11 LAZIO2006roma12.jpg|LAZIO2006roma12 LAZIO2006roma13.jpg|LAZIO2006roma13 LAZIO2006roma14.jpg|LAZIO2006roma14 LAZIO2006roma15.jpg|LAZIO2006roma15 LAZIO2006roma16.jpg|LAZIO2006roma16 LAZIO2006roma17.jpg|LAZIO2006roma17 LAZIO2006roma18.jpg|LAZIO2006roma18 LAZIO2006roma19.jpg|LAZIO2006roma19 LAZIO2006roma20.jpg|LAZIO2006roma20 LAZIO2006roma21.jpg|LAZIO2006roma21 LAZIO2006sampdoria01.jpg|LAZIO2006sampdoria01 LAZIO2006sampdoria02.jpg|LAZIO2006sampdoria02 lazio2006SIENA_01.jpg|lazio2006SIENA_01 lazio2006SIENA_02.jpg|lazio2006SIENA_02 lazio2006SIENA_03.jpg|lazio2006SIENA_03 lazio2006SIENA_04.jpg|lazio2006SIENA_04 lazio2006TORINO_01.jpg|lazio2006TORINO_01 lazio2006TORINO_02.jpg|lazio2006TORINO_02 lazio2006TORINO_03.jpg|lazio2006TORINO_03 lazio2007_gabrielle_sandri01.jpg|lazio2007_gabrielle_sandri01 lazio2007_gabrielle_sandri02.jpg|lazio2007_gabrielle_sandri02 lazio2007_gabrielle_sandri03.jpg|lazio2007_gabrielle_sandri03 lazio2007_gabrielle_sandri04.jpg|lazio2007_gabrielle_sandri04 LAZIO2007panathinaikos01.jpg|LAZIO2007panathinaikos01 LAZIO2007panathinaikos02.jpg|LAZIO2007panathinaikos02 LAZIO2007real01.jpg|LAZIO2007real01 LAZIO2007real02.jpg|LAZIO2007real02 LAZIO2007real03.jpg|LAZIO2007real03 LAZIO2007real04.jpg|LAZIO2007real04 LAZIO2007real05.jpg|LAZIO2007real05 LAZIO2007real06.jpg|LAZIO2007real06 The Serie A 2002-03 season was an important year for the Irriducibili as they achieved their fifteenth anniversary and in that same year, Lazio opted to retire the jersey number 12, permanently dedicated to Curva Nord. Currently, the Curva Nord is led by the Banda Noantri; a group which existed from 2000 until 2005 but then disappeared due to some of the members getting banned from the stadium or sentenced to prison. They took over the Curva Nord from the Irriducibili during the season 2009/10, when the leaders of Irriducibili decided to invite politician Polverini on to the Curva Nord, which was not accepted by the vast majority of the ultras on the Curva Nord and on Tribuna Tevere. The Irriducibili now exist on the background and don't display any banners anymore. The current leaders are members from the group Banda Noantri and from In Basso a Destra. Apart from those there are the CML '74. Groups such as Viking and Veterani disappeared since many years now. The Legione Mr.Enrich are based in the old Curva Sud-Maestrelli together with Ardite Schiere. In 2006, Sodalizio was born, allowing fans all over Italy to follow Lazio more actively, home and away matches either. Друзья и враги Дружба Интер Джемелладжьо с интеристами - одно из самых прочных и важных в Италии. Отношения зародились в середине 80-х, а в последние годы они особенно укрепились: после финала Кубка УЕФА 1998 в Париже и 5 мая 2002 года на Олимпико, когда все тифози лациали желали друзьям-интеристам скудетто. Верона С веронези нет джемелладжьо, а только амичиция, основанная на общих принципах ультрас, на общем понимании боления и общих ривалита. Нельзя говорить о джемелладжьо из-за их крепкой дружбы с фиорентини. Триестина Джемелладжьо с ультрас-алабардати (так называют триестинези) зародилось в восьмидесятых годах, когда команды встречались в Серии Б, со знаменитым плакатом “BENVENUTE AQUILE…INSIEME TORNEREMO GRANDI!” (“Добро пожаловать орлы…вместе мы снова станем великими!”). В последнем матче между Триестиной и Ромой в Кубке Италии на их курве были также и плакаты лациали. Кьети Это не джемелладжьо, однако, гармония в плане понимания боления и стиля. Их главная группировка тоже называется Irriducibili, их знаменитый коро Non mollare mai был вывезен на нашу курву, который стал гимном Курвы Норд. Болонья Джемелладжьо с романистами, которое было у болоньези, вызвало ненависть со стороны лациали, ненависть не всегда была пылкая, но в последние годы она увеличивается. Торино Когда-то было джемелладжьо с торинези, теперь нет. Смена поколений на Курве Норд, переход власти от Eagles к Irriducibili, инциденты начала 90-х разрушили это джемелладжьо, превратив в несильную вражду. Челси Страсть ультрас Лацио ко всему английскому возросла в семидесятых годах вместе с названием группировки Eagles Supporters, дружба же с болельщиками Челси зародилась в начале девяностых, благодаря связям лациали, которые живут в Лондоне с болельщиками Челси, и укрепилась во время Лиги Чемпионов 1999-2000. Реал Мадрид Джемелладжьо между ИРР и Ультрас Сюр официально оформилось в 2001 году, во время встреч Лацио-Реал в Лиге Чемпионов. Эспаньол Команды никогда не встречались, однако существует гармония в плане политики между лациали и le Brigadas Blanquiazules, вечными врагами Барселоны. Враги Рома - см. Дерби: Рома-Лацио Наполи Это больше, чем просто ривалита, со стороны лациали - это настоящее презрение, по отношению к тифозерии, которая имела джемелладжьо с романистами, и, прежде всего, которая в течении истории доказала, что им нечего делать в мире ультрас. Милан Ривалита с миланистами всегда существовала, но в последние годы она превратилась в настоящую ненависть из-за украденного скудетто в 1999, из-за наглости их руководства и лицемерного морализма Курвы Сюд Милана. Аталанта Ривалита с бергамаски - это историческое противостояние, всегда матчи между Лацио и Аталантой считались взрывоопасными, сумасшедшие бергамаски всегда встречают лациали враждебными кори, метанием разных предметов. Ривалита зародилась по политическим мотивам, курва Аталанты - одна из самых ярко выраженных левых тифозерий, также она не испытывает недостатка в членах Лиги Севера, которая выступает за отделение северной Италии от юга и против Рима. Фиорентина Между двумя тифозериями - ненависть, которая усилилась в последние годы, после решающих поединков за скудетто, с враждебным отношением к лациали на Артемио Франки (от себя добавлю, что в этом году там тоже было жарковато, фиорентини обзывали нашего Лотито, за что поплатились, многие стали диффидати). Брешия С тифози брешиани в прошлом часто были стычки, онако они не были серьезными. Ненависть и вражда между лациали и брешиани (джемеллати с миланистами) все-таки сильная. Присутствовали в 1998 во время драк лациали и миланисти на финале Кубка Италии в Милане. Ювентус Как можно не ненавидеть Юве, взяв во внимание спесь и наглость ее руководства и, как следствии, тифозерии бьянконери. Было множество инцидентов между лациали и ювентини, как в Риме, так и Турине. Пескара Древняя ривалита, которая уходит корнами в 70-е годы, если быть более точным 30 октября 1977, когда во время Лацио-Пескара лациали захватили флаги и барабаны, тоже бьянкадзурри, болельщиков Пескары, которыми они потом размахивали на Курве Сюд. До сегодняшних дней матчи против Пескары, особенно на Стадио Адриатико, выделяются огромным количеством инцидентов. Последние схватки были в финале чемпионата примавер, на нейтральном поле, в Йези. p.s. Zingarese Calcio... zingaresi - это цыгане, так презрительно называют жителей Пескары. Перуджа Возможно это самая древняя неримская ривалита, которой обзавелись лациали на разных стадионах Италии. Ривалита зародилась в 70-е годы, прежде всего из-за разных политических взглядов двух тифозерий. В разные периоды вражда переходила в яростные схватки между красными перуджини и черными ультрас Лацио. Тернана Как и в случае с Перуджей, эта ривалита уходит корнями в 70-е годы. Это были годы, когда политика превалировала во всех спортивных состязаниях. Ненависть длится и сейчас и каждый раз, когда две команды встречаются в товарищеских матчах, две тифозерии вступают в борьбу. Дженоа Матчи между Лацио и Дженоа, особенно те, что проходили на Марасси, всегда отмечались дракам между тифозериями. В 80-е годы лациали часто приезжали в Геную на поезде и проходя мимо Градинаты Норд (трибуна дженоани) вступали в драки с тифозерией россоблу. Сампдория Также и с Самп, как и с Дженоа, матчи на Марасси отмечались стычками между враждующими группировками, особенно в 80-х. В 1999 году лациали прошли под курвой дориани с развернутым баннером Irriducibili, вызывая противодействия со стороны хозяев. Фоджа Выезды лациали в Фоджу всегды встречались с враждебностью. Самбенедеттезе Ривалита зародилась в 80-х годах, яростный схватки были характерны для выездов лациали в Санбенедетто. Знаменитым стало фото шествия там лациали с развернутым плакатом, ставшее исторической настенной росписью. Пиза С пизани всегда была ненависть, еще с 80-х годов. Однажды лациали были встречены плакатом “Pisa e il P.C.I. vi vogliono in B” (Пиза и Итальянская коммунистическая партия хотят, чтобы вы были в Серии Б). Модена Ривалила по политическим мотивам, которая обострилась в последнем матче между командами на Олимпико, были стычки и оскорбительный плакаты., а также драки на ножах. Ливорно Ривалита по политическим мотивам, коммунистические идеалы ливорнези - это прямая противоположность идеалам лациали. От себя добавлю, что матчи прошедшего сезона подтвердили, что тифозерии ненавидят друг друга, многие были арестованы. Олимпик Марсель Ривалита зародилась во время товарищеского матча в начале 90-х, между Лацио и Марселем, во время которого у марсельцев забрали плакат УЛЬТРАС. В 2000 году лациали снова приехали в Марсель на матч Лиги Чемпионов, которому предшествовали угрозы по Интернету. Лациали забрасывали камнями, бутылками и прочим хламом на протяжении всех 90 минут. Арсенал Ненависть зародилась на спортивном уровне, во время встреч лациали с канонирами. Как можно забыть причитания Патрика Виейра из-за так называемых оскорблений Михайловича и возмущенный вой Стадио Олимпико. Атлетико Мадрид Тут также, как и в случае с Арсеналом, ненависть главным образом спортивного характера, вызванная дружбой между лациали и ультрас Реала. Лечче Между лациали и леччези есть небольшая вражда, но драки между тифозериями бывают редко. Дерби см. Дерби: Рома-Лацио Символы см. Лацио: Паоло ди Канио см. Мистер Энрих Песни Avanti ragazzi di Buda Avanti ragazzi di Buda avanti ragazzi di Pest studenti, braccianti, operai, il sole non sorge pi ad Est. Abbiamo vegliato una notte la notte dei cento e pi mesi sognando quei giorni d'ottobre, quest'alba dei giovan'ungheresi. Ricordo che avevi un moschetto su portalo in piazza, ti aspetto, nascosta tra i libri di scuola anch'io porter una pistola. Sei giorni e sei notti di gloria dur questa nostra vittoria ma al settimo sono arrivati i russi con i carri armati. I carri ci schiaccian le ossa, nessuno ci viene in aiuto il mondo rimasto a guardare sull'orlo della fossa seduto. Ragazza non dirlo a mia madre non dirle che muoio stasera ma dille che sto su in montagna e che torner a primavera Compagni noi siam condannati, sconfitta la rivoluzione fra poco saremo bendati e messi davanti al plotone Compagno il plotone gi avanza, gi cadono il primo e il secondo finita la nostra vacanza, sepolto l'onore del mondo Compagno riponi il fucile torneranno a cantare le fonti quel giorno serrate le file e noi torneremo dai monti Avanti ragazzi di Buda, avanti ragazzi di Pest studenti, braccianti e operai, il sole non sorge pi all'Est. Примечания Ссылки *http://www.rangers.it/avversari/lazio.html Category:Италия Category:Лацио